


Legacy of Egypt

by gavinofree (valxyria)



Category: Ancient Egyptian RPF, Ancient History RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Rome, F/M, History, Kings & Queens, Pharaoh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valxyria/pseuds/gavinofree
Summary: This isn't the classic Julius Caesar/Cleopatra/Mark Antony story, this is a what-if story. An alternate universe/alternate history of the family of Cleopatra VII.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The personal inevitably trumps the political, and the erotic trumps all: We will remember that Cleopatra slept with Julius Caesar and Mark Antony long after we have forgotten what she accomplished in doing so, that she sustained a vast, rich, densely populated empire in its troubled twilight in the name of a proud and cultivated dynasty. She remains on the map for having seduced two of the greatest men of her time, while her crime was to have entered into those same "wily and suspicious" marital partnerships that every man in power enjoyed. She did so in reverse and in her own name; this made her a deviant, socially disruptive, an unnatural woman. To these she added a few other offenses. She made Rome feel uncouth, insecure, and poor, sufficient cause for anxiety without adding sexuality into the mix." - Stacy Schiff, Cleopatra: A Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPKAwJKGSDc  
> //  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zdbiidpPF0

Cleopatra was a common name in the line in the Ptolemaic Dynasty, but when people hear the name, Cleopatra they wouldn't think of the first Cleopatra or even the second, or even the last Cleopatra.

They would know the seventh Cleopatra, the lover of the _great Julius Caesar and battle famous Mark Antony._ She managed to take back her throne that was rightfully hers from her brothers. She would allow for great knowledge to flow throughout Egypt; marking a new age of knowledge.

Cleopatra married her brothers but had no children for her brothers were power-hungry and inexperienced, which lead to their down fall. Cleopatra had no children with her brothers, they betrayed her and stole a throne that was rightfully hers.

She did have three sons, all by two Roman men. The oldest was Caesarion, Julius Caesar's only biological son. He would rule with her, but in truth she ruled alone and efficiently.

**_Ptolemy XV Philopator Philometor Caesar (Caesarion, Ptolemy Caesar) - the last Pharaoh of Egypt_ **

She never married Caesar, he was already married, but they did have an affair until his death. She was in Rome when he was assassinated, but quickly went back to Egypt.

She then met Mark Antony and had an affair with him, but unlike with Caesar she actually married him and he ruled Egypt with her. She gave birth to Antony's children, two boys and one girl. The golden twins, the heralds for a new _golden age._

**_Cleopatra Selene II aka (Cleopatra VIII of Egypt or Cleopatra VIII) - a princess but later a queen (Cyrenaica, Libya, and Mauretania)_ **

**_Alexander Helios (King of kings) - a prince but also a king (Armenia, Media, Parthia)_ **

**_Ptolmey XVI Philadelphus (Ptolemy the brother-loving) - a last and youngest prince but his parents made him a king (Syria, Phoenicia, Cilicia)_ **

Their destinies intertwined with each other, many would call this unholy and blasphemy but many great rulers kept their bloodline pure.

History knows Cleopatra as a great ruler of a declining empire, a women who was a queen, a pharaoh, when a time when women were overlooked and abusive by men who thought they were greater than them. By the time of her death, Rome wove an image of Cleopatra as a whore, a seducer of husbands, a sorceress, and an abomination. _Women weren't suppose to be rulers._ Rome had already picked out the ideal women _\- women like Octavia, Livia, and Julia the Elder._

Meek, and mild; the perfect Roman wife and women. She wasn't any of those, she was fierce and spicy, she was a ruler in a time where men dominated the political scene. She wasn't afraid to use to sexual appeal to attract powerful men, she also put herself on coins, which no women ever did.

It was unheard of even more so that Mark Antony was on the coin with her, she wasn't standing behind him, she was standing beside him, _as equals._ A feat which her daughter did, a coin that may seem small and insignificant but would ignite future rulers to do the same. 

She was the last Pharaoh of Egypt, a free Egypt, a glorious Egypt. A land that is still mysterious and exotic. Her children weren't her only legacy, she carried a great weight on her since she was seventeen. She went through many things and prevailed as a ruler, a mother, and a god.

**_Cleopatra VII Thea Philopator (Isis) - a queen, a pharaoh (ruler of the Ptolemaic Kingdom)_ **


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The ancient Egyptian royal families were almost expected to marry within the family, as inbreeding was present in virtually every dynasty. Pharaohs were not only wed to their brothers and sisters, but there were also "double-niece" marriages, where a man married a girl whose parents were his own brother and sister. It is believed that the pharaohs did this because of the ancient belief that the god Osiris married his sister Isis to keep their bloodline pure." - http://www.medicalbag.com/grey-matter/impact-of-royal-inbreeding-part-iii/article/472635/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anybody pick up on the Beyoncé quote?

**unwilling**

_adjective_

_/,ənˈwiliNG/_

_not ready, eager, or prepared to something_

"Why? Just Why? I know for a fact you loathed marring your brothers. So why are you making me marry my sister?" He frowned.

It wasn't because he didn't like her, he loved his sister, he just wasn't keen on that fact he would have to rule with her and marry her for the rest of their lives. If she didn't turn on him and try to take the throne. Which many of their ancestors did. Their mother's brothers and sisters did the same.

"My father was a fool, a drunk fool but he knew marring me off to some other kingdom would result in having them in our affairs." She sighed and continued with "We already have Rome in our affairs, we don't need anymore kingdoms or countries trying to rule here. Egypt must always be ruled by a Ptolemy."

_We aren't even Egyptian. I'm not even full Greek like mother. What do they call me? A bastard of Rome?_

"Listen to me Ptolemy XV Philopator Philometor Caesar, you are the descent of Alexander the Great. You are my son, you are the Pharaoh of Egypt. Your father is the great Julius Caesar."

 _Oh? If he was so great, why is he dead?_ As if she could read his thoughts, she said "You can work super hard and give everything you have...and lose. That's life. But no matter, you are the Pharaoh. He loved you, and I love you. I will die someday, no matter what people say I am, I will die and ascend into a new life. And you will rule Egypt until the next generation rules, but for now you have to keep the bloodline pure and safe, safe from those who would use it against you." She smiled but her smile didn't full reach her eyes.

She spoke but this time it was in a voice that oozed power and authority "You will marry Selene, for the good of the family. It is your duty, and perhaps one of your many destinies if the god's allow it."

 _My destiny. My duty._ _Those words sent a chill down my spine. In truth, I was more afraid of those words than any Roman._

* * *

She felt for her son. She didn't want to get married to her sliding either. But all her life, the moments she can remember she wanted to be the Queen of Egypt. Not a queen, one who would be lost to history, even worse barley known at all. She wanted to be a great queen, like Hatshepsut or Nefertiti.

But when she heard the news her father died and she was to be made queen she was happy, giddy even. But when she heard she had to co-rule with her ten year old brother, she was furious.

Somewhere deep down she knew she would never be able to rule by herself unless her brothers were never born or dead. But her father was half-right, he was right when he didn't marry her off to a foreign man, but he was very wrong to think that she would co-rule with her naïve younger brother.

But she let Caesarion and Selene live and play with each other, they knew each other. Unlike her and her brothers. Who barely seen each other.

Selene was smart and kind, but didn't desire the throne. Caesarion was the best of Caesar and her, they would rule well.

She hoped they would.  _Is this what father hoped for? For my brother and I to rule Egypt? Surely he knew how foolish my brothers were?_

She wanted to let Caesarion love whoever he wanted, but marry was out of the question. She couldn't have Egypt in someone else's hands. _It's bad enough that Rome has a say in what Egypt does. If everything goes well, and we win, Rome will be gone and done._

  


End file.
